Victoria and Riley Biers
This relationship was a one-way relationship in which Riley Biers loved Victoria, but Victoria was still in love with her former mate, James and was merely using Riley to avenge him. In the movies, Victoria is portrayed by Rachelle Lefevre in the first two movies and Bryce Dallas Howard in the third, while Riley is portrayed by Xavier Samuel. Prehistory Victoria |180px]] Victoria and her older sister, Anne, were scullery maids to an abusive master. They escaped when Victoria was 12, but the two landed the same jobs with an equally abusive master. These experiences made Victoria learn to avoid her masters and eventually survive on her own when her sister went missing one night and never came back. Anne came back five years later as a vampire, and changed Victoria. She was introduced to a coven of female vampires and they lived happily before the Volturi accused them of "attracting" too much notice from humans and destroyed most of them: Victoria and Heidi were the only ones who lived. She later met and fell in love with James, and together formed a coven. When James died at the hands of the Cullens, she fled for her life and created a guard for protection. Riley Biers ]] Riley Biers was a freshman student of Oregon State University, originated from Santa Fe and lived in several places with his family. Victoria chose him to be her protector from the Cullens if they came looking for her, and changed him near the end of his freshman year; in the film, Riley originated from Forks, which is the reason Victoria picked him—he knew the area well enough to lead the other newborns. History After Twilight, Victoria became paranoid and panic-stricken. When she saw Riley as a human, she found him strong enough to protect her in case the Cullens came looking and transformed him into a vampire. After the transformation was complete, she made him believe that she had romantic feelings for him. In reality, Victoria was only using him to protect her. As they created more vampires, she hid behind them and allowed only Riley to select the members and to keep them in the dark about her appearance. When Victoria ran to escape Edward's pursuit, she encountered a small army of newborn vampires in Texas. This encounter inspired her to use the newborns as an army to get past the Cullens and exact vengeance on Edward by killing Bella, given he killed her mate, James. She wanted to force him through the same pain of loss that she had experienced. In the next coming months of 2006, she began making more newborns, but only allowed Riley to select the members while keep her identity secret to avoid Edward and Alice's realizations. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Riley and Victoria were confronted by agents of the Volturi, who gave them five days to fulfill whatever purpose they had for their "illegal" creation, i.e. making too many newborns that their slaughter in the city caught the attention of the human population. When Diego, Riley's most trusted companion, told them about his discovery of their immunity to sunlight, Victoria tormented him to death in order to extract as much information of his discovery as possible. Riley was then forced to make a choice, to side with Victoria or against her. Because he loved her deeply, he chose her over his friend. But seeing how she slaughtered his friend, he began to question whether or not she really loved him. However, he was determined to remain by her side and believe her. She then told him that they will send the army after the Cullens while she will make sure they get the right members, and then flee with him until the Volturi got tired of chasing them. However, she only planned to elope by herself—she had grown tired of the charade and wanted to get rid of him. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Victoria and Riley went to find and kill Bella and Edward while the rest of their army fought the Cullens and the Uley pack. Edward tried to reason with Riley, telling him that Victoria didn't really love him, but his devotion remained strong despite his own suspicion and the fight erupted. While Edward fought Victoria, Seth had Riley cornered and ripped off his hand. The battle went on long and hard until Bella momentarily distracted them, giving Edward time to strike. Seconds before Riley died, he cried out to Victoria for help, only to be ignored by her and then killed by Seth. Victoria fought Edward until she found herself at a disadvantage and tried to run. Edward waited for her leap, then sped forward before she could evade him and killed her. Their remains were burned seconds later. See also *James and Victoria Category:Relationships